


Harlow Winnemucca

by TekeoMiona



Category: Tremors: The Series, [mystery fandom]
Genre: Character Study, but now you'll know the question, i know; but you still won't, mystery fandom tag bc i can't tell you but it's there, the mysteriousness that is Harlow the ranch hand, who is he???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Harlow self-reflects a little bit.





	Harlow Winnemucca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpeltyltskyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/gifts).



> There's a lot of mystery in here, but at the very least you'll realize that hey, what DO we know about Harlow?
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of Universal Studios. No profit is made from this writing.

The one thing Harlow missed, living in Bixby, NV and spending his days in nearby Perfection, was hearing his name. Not that he hated the name everyone knew him by; afterall, he'd chosen it himself. But there was something overwhelmingly calming about picking up the phone and hearing the name from his old life float through from someone who _really_ knew him. Relief, giddyness, on a bad day intoxication, would all flood through him.

Some days he wondered if maybe he should tell them. Why he was really here, who he really was. Would it really be that bad? If they knew the truth? He hadn't planned on becoming so close to these people when he first came here, hadn't planned on it taking this long. When it started, it was just another job. In and out, change some lives for the better in-between, and celebrate another payday.

It was too late now, though. Anything he said would be met with paranoia and distrust. Not that he could blame them, of course. There was so much mystery and subterfuge surrounding their valley and their everyday lives, and they didn't even know as much of it as he did. He wouldn't trust him either.

However it ended though, however exiled and shunned he became for his actions, win or lose, Harlow knew one thing with absolute certainty.

It would be worth it.

 


End file.
